


Sacrifice Play

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: casa_mcshep, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has plans for his afternoon off. Rodney has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice Play

"Rodney."

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Thought it was obvious."

John had to admit it was pretty obvious. There wasn't really any mistaking the way Rodney was teasing the side of John's neck with his lips. And that small touch of tongue to his skin was pretty unmistakable. "I'm watching the game," John said. He had managed to get his hands on a copy of last month's Giants/Patriots game and had planned on spending his day off with beer, chips and football.

"And I'm not stopping you."

Rodney added a little suction and John found himself tilting his neck to the side to give him better access. To be honest, Rodney wasn't actually stopping him. John could see the screen of his laptop, a foot and a half away on their coffee table. The Giants had possession of the ball. The quarterback had it tucked under his arm and was running. 

And now he wasn't.

Rodney nuzzled the spot just below his ear and John closed his eyes. Rodney brought his tongue and teeth into play and John had to stop himself from lifting his hips, trying to press his body to Rodney's, which wouldn't have gotten him anywhere because Rodney was sitting beside him on the couch.

"Umm," John said, completely losing track of what he'd intended to say when Rodney slipped a hand under his t-shirt onto his belly.

Cheering coming from the computer made him open his eyes. Somebody had scored but John had no idea who. Rodney slid his hand higher, his fingers brushing a nipple. John's nipples had never been that sensitive, but after more than two years with Rodney they'd apparently acquired new nerve endings or something, because the feel of Rodney's blunt fingertips scraping the tip of his nipple went straight to his cock.

Rodney was working his way slowly down the side of John's neck, kissing and sucking before moving on to the next patch of skin. 

John stared at the screen trying to figure out who was ahead.

Pushing John's shirt up, Rodney bent to cover a nipple with his mouth. John lifted his chest, head falling back against the couch. The softness of Rodney's tongue was followed by suction so strong John had to lift his hips.

"Enjoying the game?" Rodney asked with a self-satisfied grin.

It was so damn charming John had to grin back. "Best game all season."

"Good," Rodney said, grabbing the waist of John's t-shirt. 

John lifted his arms, allowing Rodney to pull it over his head. 

Shifting so he was stretched across John's lap, Rodney pressed his lips to the other side of John's neck. John put his arms around Rodney because, really, what else was he going to do. Then he slipped a hand under Rodney's shirt and onto his side. 

Curling his fingers around John's wrist, Rodney drew his hand back. "Watch your game."

John thought pointing out that he had no idea what was going on and he was kind of hoping they'd reach half time soon. Instead, he rested his hand on Rodney's hip and moved his thumb back and forth above the waistband of Rodney's jeans, making sure to hit at least a little skin.

When Rodney reached that spot on his neck, John kept his eyes on the screen, but it was work. How could he be expected to pay attention to tackling when the tug from Rodney's lips was going straight to his cock. 

Rodney's fingers brushed a nipple and John's hand tightened on Rodney's hip.

It had been way too long since they'd fooled around on the couch, at least a month, maybe two. Even longer since they'd spent an afternoon having sex. "We need to do this more often," John said.

"Watch football?" Rodney asked, pulling back enough that John could see his face. "It's not really my thing."

John kissed him. He hadn't had a choice. When Rodney smiled that combination of mischievous and pleased with the world, he had to be kissed. The smile demanded it.

Rodney kissed back, easy and unhurried. John remembered when every kiss had been desperate, needy, a little panicked. As intense as those kisses had been, this was better. Rodney kissed him like he knew exactly what John wanted and was going to give him it to him, in his own good time. John was good with that. It's not like he was in a hurry.

"You're supposed to be watching the game," Rodney said.

"They're huddling."

"Uh-huh," Rodney said, sliding down so he could kiss John's sternum. 

"Mmm," John answered, lifting his chest to give Rodney better access, and watching as Rodney kissed a random pattern over his chest. The kisses were nice, but not as nice as watching Rodney decide where to place the next kiss. Rodney was hot when he was concentrating.

Rodney looked up at him, the glee on his face giving John a second of warning before he swiped his tongue over a ticklish spot on John's ribs. 

Jerking away from the contact, John tried to cover his ribs with his hand. "That was sneaky."

"Yes, yes it was," Rodney said with a nod. "But so was you tickling me in the shower last week."

"Yeah, but I made it up to you," John answered, leaning in for another kiss. 

"Are you saying I have to make it up to you?"

"Yup," John said with a firm nod.

"You blew me," Rodney said. "And you're trying to watch the game so..."

"I have really good concentration."

Slipping an arm around John's neck, Rodney leaned closer. "You think you can concentrate on football while I suck your cock?"

"I'm good at multi-tasking," John answered, trying to ignore his body's reaction to the words 'suck' and 'cock' coming from Rodney's mouth. Not that it mattered if he ignored them or not. Rodney knew exactly what his use of words like that did to John. 

"We'll see about that," Rodney said, rising from the couch. "Come on. Off with the sweatpants."

Standing, John pushed his sweats to the floor. He wasn't wearing anything underneath and his cock pointed eagerly at Rodney.

"Exhibitionist," Rodney said.

John thought about pointing out that not having to bother with underwear was one of the benefits of spending his day off lounging around their quarters, but with the way Rodney was looking at him he did feel kind of like an exhibitionist. Not that that was a bad thing. 

Dropping back onto the couch, John leaned back, letting his legs fall open.

"Now you're just showing off," Rodney said, wagging his finger at John's cock.

Grinning, John stretched his arms out around along the back of the couch. "I'm just trying to watch the game." He glanced at the screen. The Patriots were in a huddle again.

"Go ahead and watch," Rodney said, kneeling between John's legs. "If you can." Then he leaned in and drew his tongue slowly up the underside of John's cock. 

John smiled and locked his eyes on the screen. He could watch the game while Rodney did his thing. Wouldn't be hard. So to speak.

Placing his hands on the tops of John's thighs, Rodney rubbed with his thumbs, managing to catch the right thigh in just that spot, the one that made him want to jerk away and press into the touch at the same time. John tried not to react as he watched the two teams line up for the next play. 

Rodney licked the space between his thigh and groin. 

Breathing in deep, John managed not to react, even though it was one of those sensitive places Rodney specialized in finding.

The Patriot's quarterback threw the ball just as Rodney's mouth closed over one of his testicles. Warm, tender suction had John biting back a groan and letting his legs fall open a little more. Rodney curled his fingers around John's cock, rubbing the underside with his thumb and shifting his mouth to the other testicle.

It looked like the Patriots might score, but John was having trouble following the guy bobbing and weaving across the field when Rodney was rubbing John's balls with his tongue and John's cock with his hand. 

Nobody could multi-task like Rodney.

As if to remind John of that fact, a single finger slid over his entrance. "Oh, wow," John muttered, trying to keep from being heard. Not that he was trying that hard. Rodney deserved to know how good he was.

Releasing his balls, Rodney sat back and raised a finger to his lips. 

It wasn't his fault that John's eyes shifted from the screen to Rodney's face. Rodney was never sexier than when he was about to do something he knew would make John crazy. His expression wasn't confident, it was more 'hey, I'm good at this,' with a big dollop of pleasant surprise, as though Rodney hadn't expected he would be good at it. Nobody had ever been as good at loving John as Rodney was. And John tried harder than he ever had with anyone else to be good at loving him back. Even when it meant letting Rodney blow him instead of watching the game.

Rodney sucked his fingertip for a moment then pressed it back against John's entrance, where it slipped inside. Sliding the pad of his finger over the ring of muscle just inside, Rodney rubbed the underside of John's cock with his thumb.

"You're not watching the game," Rodney said.

"I'd rather watch you."

Rodney's answering smile was better than any football game John had ever watched. "I'm not really doing anything. They're running around in tight pants, knocking each other down, trying to get a ball that isn't even shaped like a ball between a couple of posts." As he said it, Rodney turned his finger, still moving it back and forth over that ring, which Rodney knew damn well John loved.

"Yeah, but you've got a finger in my ass."

"That's a good point," Rodney said, leaning in and tilting his head toward John's.

"I know," John said and kissed him, putting all the heat he'd been keeping carefully banked into it. Rodney answered with heat of his own. The pleasure created by Rodney's lips on his went straight to his groin, causing the heat that had been building there to spread up his spine and down his legs. Wrapping his arms around Rodney's shoulders, John tried to get closer, to put more of himself into the kiss, draw out more of Rodney.

But Rodney broke away. An instant later his mouth closed over the head of John's cock.

This time John didn't hold back his groan. 

Rodney sucked him slow and steady, his finger still teasing John's insides as his mouth moved over the head of John's cock and down the shaft then back to the head where he sucked his way to the very tip before slowly pressing down again, compressing the head between his lips as he went.

Leaning against the back of the couch, John relaxed into the sensations Rodney was giving him, not trying to hurry it, just enjoying the journey.

He kept his eyes open, watching every slide of Rodney's mouth along his length. 

When he slid his hand into Rodney's hair, Rodney looked up at him. His gaze on those spectacularly blue eyes, John smiled. 

Rodney broke their locked gaze, sliding down until John could feel the back of his throat. Then he went further, swallowing around the head of John's cock.

John moaned and on the screen the crowd cheered. 

Pressure and heat, and then Rodney was letting go, drawing back, only to take him in again a moment later.

"Rodney," John said. He was being squeezed then released then squeezed again. And Rodney's finger was still moving inside him, slower now, an almost absent-minded caress, except Rodney was never absent-minded. Rodney was the ultimate multi-tasker and in Rodney's hands John's body was some kind of violin -- a pleasure violin, one that made crazy moaning sounds.

He jerked his hips when he came, but somehow Rodney didn't let go. He just rode it out, drinking in John's fluids, easing his finger deeper, giving John something to tighten around as the pleasure shook him.

Rodney pressed a kiss to his spent cock, and John opened one eye, which took as much energy as he had to spare. "So who won?" Rodney asked, gently withdrawing his finger.

"Me."

Chuckling, Rodney pressed another kiss to John's chest.

"You should go get the lube," John said.

"I should, huh?"

"Mmmm, unless you don't want to fuck me."

Standing, Rodney bent to press a quick kiss to John's lips. "I'll be right back."

Watching him leave, John decided he'd have to start watching football every Sunday.


End file.
